mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestials
The Celestials consist of twelve Monsters originating from Dawn of Fire. They cannot breed, nor can they be bred. Instead, Eggs from the Breeding Structures of other Islands can be "zapped" into the dormant Celestials on Celestial Island instead of being sent to the Nursery. Once you have zapped enough eggs of each species required in to a Celestial, you can revive it. In their dormant forms, Celestials do not produce Currency, nor do they contribute to the Island's song in any way. Once they are revived, however, they begin singing and producing several different types of currency, and they are no longer in statue form. Each Celestial has a different time limit. If all required eggs are not zapped into a dormant Celestial by the end of the time limit, the eggs will expire, and the player will have to try again. The time begins when the first egg is zapped into a Celestial. About According to in-game lore, Celestials lived at the Island Starhenge in Dawn of Fire, but this structure has fallen out of the sky. This structure crash-landed on the head of a Colossal monster, forming a new Island known as Celestial Island. Unknown events turned the Celestials into statues like the Wublins and forced them to be reborn as baby versions of themselves. The statue forms of the original Celestials can be purchased with Diamonds and be woken up in an identical fashion to the Wublins. List of Celestials Earnings The MSM Celestials generate random types of Currency (Coins, Diamonds, Shards, or Treats) at the same rates Wublins do. Specifically, the server decides what type of currency they will produce. There is a 31% chance of generating each type of currency except Diamonds, which have a 7% chance of being generated due to their rarity. After six hours, you will be able to collect the currency the Celestial has generated. Time to Break Even Time to generate as many diamonds as it costs to buy, assuming twice daily collection with 0.28 on average per collect. Gallery Celestialzapdone.png|Ready to revive Celestial message Wakeupablecelestialmenu.png|Glaishur with revive button enabled Wakeupcelestial.png|Reviving a Glaishur Notes * MSM Celestials, which are purchased with Diamonds only, are much more expensive than Wublins, that are purchasable with Coins. * The Celestials are the first Monsters in both My Singing Monsters games that originated in Dawn of Fire and were later introduced to My Singing Monsters. * Coincidentally, the Natural Monsters that found the Ethereal Monsters share that Ethereal Element in the Natural Island it represents. i.e. Hornacle found Syncopite, and Syncopite represents Crystal, which is available on Water Island, and its main Element is Water, which Hornacle represents. The same goes with Torrt finding Scaratar, Glaishur finding Loodvigg, and Blasoom finding Plixie, and Attmoz finding Vhamp. ** Not only this, but all Celestials are powered by either monsters that are only made from the element they represent, or, in the case of the celestials which represent ethereal elements, are powered by the monsters which inhabit the island that the monster of their element inhabits, i.e. Plixie can only be powered by monsters that can be found on Plant Island because the Ghazt can be found there. Category:Classes Category:Celestial Island Category:Elements Category:Celestials